1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of drinking vessel retaining assemblies for mounting on various structures. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting on an upper frame member of a golf bag cart. The apparatus includes a frame member engaging clasp assembly having a bottle mounting projection, and a bottle having an axially oriented projection receiving channel indented into one of its side walls and opening at the bottom of the bottle to receive the projection. The receiving channel removably axially slides over the mounting projection until the projection abuts a channel end wall. The projection has a connecting edge oriented toward and joined to the clasp assembly and an opposing remote edge wider than the connected edge so that the channel wraps around the projection to prevent the bottle from falling off the projection. The clasp assembly includes a strap having two ends and being longitudinally bent end to end to form a loop for encircling a cart frame member. A resilient but firm gripping material is inventively provided along the clasp strap inner wall which deforms to assume the size and shape of the particular frame member it engages. If the clamp assembly is removed and placed upon a different frame member, the gripping material deforms to assume the outer cross-sectional shape of the new frame member. The two strap ends are angled radially outward from the center of the strap loop to form securing end flanges. These flanges abut each other face to face and have mutually aligned bolt ports. The bolt ports receive a securing bolt having a securing nut for holding the flanges together and holding the strap removably closed around the frame member. The securing nut is preferably either a wing nut or has a knurled outer surface for convenient finger gripping and hand operation without the need of tools. The bottle has a beverage receiving and dispensing opening and a lid for covering the opening. A neck portion surrounds the opening and is encircled by a collar connected to the lid by a retaining cord to prevent dropping and contamination of the lid. A flanged axial opening may be provided in the lid for receiving a drinking straw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been beverage vessel retaining devices for attaching to various structures such as golf carts. These devices have generally been suited for attachment to only one size or shape of frame member or part, thereby limiting their usefulness. They have also often been needlessly complicated and cumbersome, and have often been relatively expensive to manufacture. At the same time, many have been awkward and inconvenient to use.
One such prior device is that of Patton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,958, issued on Apr. 21, 1992. Patton discloses a golfer's water bottle and golf bag attachment assembly including a bracket for securing to the bag with a belt which wraps around the circumference of the bag and a hanger element for hooking over the rim of the bag. The bracket has a channel for axially receiving a longitudinal projection extending from the side of the bottle. The projection expands outwardly and the channel correspondingly expands inwardly so that the projection cannot fall laterally out of the channel. A problem with Patton is that the mounting bracket is large and cumbersome, and the strap and hanger elements are not suited for attachment to a wide variety of cart portions, locations and types.
Duncan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,054, issued on Jun. 28, 1977, teaches a golf article carrier device. The Duncan device is suspended from a hanger hooked over a strap wrapped around the golf bag. The device includes a compartmentalized container for retaining golf tees, a ball, cigarettes and a drinking vessel. A problem with Duncan is that the cumbersome device protrudes a substantial distance from the side of the bag and could be bumped and its contents spilled. Another problem with Duncan is that the strap and hanger mounting structure is not suited for attachment to a wide variety of cart locations. Still another problem is that the device is complex and relatively expensive to manufacture.
Bolton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,267, issued on December 26, 1989, reveals a cooler caddy device for a golf cart. A bottom member cooler support plate is attached to an outwardly extending cart frame protrusion on which a portion of the golf bag typically rests. A bracket wraps around the protrusion and is bolted to the bottom of the cooler support plate. A rounded bracket and a square bracket are provided alternatively for circular and square protrusion cross-sections. A problem with Bolton is that the cooler support plate and cooler protrude a substantial distance from the base of the cart so that the user is likely to trip over them. Another problem is that a different bracket must be provided for every different size and shape of golf cart protrusion, or the device is not transferrable. Another problem is that the apparatus is mounted low on the cart, so that a user has to stoop and bend every time a drink is desired.
Buschbom, U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,767, issued on Feb. 5, 1991, discloses a golf cart cooler device. The Buschbom device is essentially a box which bolts and hooks onto a motorized golf cart floor board. A problem with Buschbom is that no provision apparently is made for attachment to a frame of a golf bag push cart.
Mancl, U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,508, issued on Apr. 11, 1967, reveals a beverage container support device for attachment to a golf cart. A beverage bottle is removably secured to a bracket assembly by spring clips resiliently engaging the side of the bottle or by straps wrapping around the bottle. The assembly is removably secured to the handle of the golf cart by a clamp in the form of a tube having an axial slot through which the handle is received. An outwardly directed flange is provided on either side of the slot through which clamp bolts are inserted for closing the tube around the handle. A problem with Mancl is that the clips or straps make the bottle awkward to remove and replace when a drink is desired. Another problem is that the tubular clamp will securely engage only a very limited variety of handle cross-sectional shapes and sizes.
Proffit, U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,930, issued on Nov. 5, 1985, teaches a two-wheeled golf cart having numerous accessories. These accessories include a swingably retractable cooler support, a seat and cushion, a ball carrier, a score pad and golf tee support structure, and a beverage holder. A problem with Proffit is that the beverage holder is designed for connection to the particular Proffit cart and is not readily transferrable to an existing golf cart of a different construction. Other problems with Proffit are that the cart is cumbersome, complex and costly.
Harm, U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,399, issued on Jul. 4, 1989, discloses a golf bag cart beverage holder device. Two ring elements with hanging, crossed straps are provided for receiving and retaining beverage vessels. An interconnection structure is provided for joining the ring elements together in a spaced apart relationship. This structure includes a hose clamp for securing around a cart member and a hose clamp engaging plate. A problem with Harm is that the device is cumbersome and relatively expensive to manufacture. Another problem is that the hose clamp is not well suited for anchoring the device to a cart member which has other than a round cross-section. Dingle et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,842, issued on May 5, 1964, is structurally similar to Harm and presents the problems of Harm.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a beverage bottle and mounting apparatus for connection to a structure such as a golf cart so that the beverage is conveniently accessible to persons near the structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is readily removable from the structure and is self-adapting for attachment to a different portion of the structure within a certain size range or to a portion of a different structure.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus from which the bottle is readily removable and replaceable.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is simple in design, durable and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.